


Culpa

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru tenía demasiados recuerdos de Natsuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora Tooru estaba consciente de que tenía demasiados recuerdos de Natsuno en Sotoba.

En esa vía se habían conocido, en ese árbol se habían recostado mientras comían un helado, en esa colina había visto cómo el cielo cambiaba de color durante el atardecer y se llenaba de estrellas que no podían ser vistas en la ciudad.

Ninguno de esos lugares había cambiado: esa vía seguía igual de escabrosa, aquel árbol continuaba ofreciendo su sombra a quienes la quisiesen, la colina seguía igual de empinada y el cielo seguía conteniendo incontables estrellas.

Pero tal como nunca podría ver de nuevo el cielo claro del verano, tampoco podría volver a ver a Natsuno.

Y el que Natsuno hubiese desaparecido y se hubiese convertido en solo un recuerdo, tal como esos momentos invaluables, era su culpa.


End file.
